


You Love Her.

by Delvarisia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Mind Control, Sadstuck, Smut, Um kinda rape cause he controls her???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Kurloz loved everything about Meulin.Everything.COMPLETED SORRY FOR THE 48 PEOPLE WHO CLICKED AND SAW IT BLANK OR UNFINISHED





	You Love Her.

You love her.  
You love her olive blood.  
You love her long, unruly, and thick hair.  
You love her cat like horns.  
You love her fangs.  
You love her devotion to shipping.  
You love her rapid sign language.  
You love her laughter when she's excited.  
You love her laughter when she's near katnip.  
You love her indigo blue tail.  
You love her eyes.  
You love her short black skirt.  
You love her green knee socks.  
You love her purple undergarments.  
You love her barely above average but plentiful enough for you breasts.  
You love her obedience, as she never questions why she only blacks out near you.  
You love her seductiveness that increases, when her eyes flicker between neon pink and purple.  
You love how she doesn't hesitate to slowly crawl to you like a cat.  
You love how she purrs and playfully claws at you, as you sign to her to kneel.  
You love how excited she gets when you slowly take off your jumpsuit.  
You love how she quickly pounces her claw like nails into your thighs, the minute she sees your boxers.  
You love how she makes you bite what's left of your tongue, when she bites down on the upper trim of your boxers, slowly pulling it to the ends of your thighs.  
You love how she looks up in glee, as your big, slippery purple bulge swirls in the air, twirling around her right horn.  
You love how she slightly moans when the bulge's material drips from her horns to the bottom of her plump, green lips.  
You love how she licks most of it off her face, her tongue's saliva really shining, making your bulge hard. You love how she automatically intakes said bulge halfway into her mouth, without you even asking her to.  
You love how she, out of nowhere, takes it all the way to the roots, and starts bobbing back and forth. You love how she guides your hands to her breasts, making you rub her olive green nipples.  
You love how her nipples were already hard, and you, somehow, made them even harder.  
You love how she pulls up her black sweater and t-shirt, and begins to squish your bulge between her chest, her breasts slowly going up and down.  
You love how she never stopped sucking your now ready to explode bulge, the purple testicle going almost too far down her throat, but she doesn't even choke.  
You love how the material from your bulge has covered her gray chest, the purple material sticking, when your bulge moves from one side to another.  
You love how, the minute your bulge explodes, she swallows half, and purposely lets the rest fall unto her upper chest.  
You love how she looks right at you, as she lifts both of her breasts up as high as she can, licking and slurping the leftover material.  
You love how she lays herself on the floor, slowly sliding off her velvet, black laced tanga underwear, leaving it dangling on her right ankle.  
You love how she alluringly, with her left hand, slides between the lips of her nook before opening it up, her olive green nails' bright reflection almost blinding you.  
You love her slight jolt at how fast, but gently, you twirl your right fingers inside her nook, as your left thumb "jerks off" her clit.  
You love her feline like moans, every time you reach near her sweet spot, every right finger excluding your thumb twirling inside her.  
You love how she arches her back in a chaotic way, mewling deeply, when, with your hand still inside, you form your right hand into a fist, fisting right into her sweet spot.  
You love how she starts grinding into your fist, half of your right arm sprayed in her juices.  
You love how, the minute she comes, your arm slides easily out of her nook, carefully via her self lube.  
You love how, while a bit shakily due to the orgasm, she quickly spreads her legs apart once more, looking at your hard bulge with a lustful purring.  
You love how, although they're pink and purple, you can just feel the ecstasy and hearts forming in her eyes.  
You love how she starts grinning widely, her hands massaging her breasts, as you slowly enter inside her.  
You love how she mews loudly, not able to control her voice as you thrust in and out in rapid speed.  
You love how she giggles and mews even more when you start lightly twisting her nipples, her nook getting even wetter than it already is.  
You love how surprised she looks when you put your mouth between her right nipple and, although it's hard with stiches and a quarter of a tongue, sucks and licks it, before sucking and licking the left one.  
You love how she wraps her arms around your shoulders, as you pick her up into a basket sex position.  
You love her laugh as you shake your head between her tits; if you could properly speak without the chucklevoodoo, the vibrations would probably make her burst into hysterical laughing.  
You love how she gently rubs your left horn up and down, softly nibbling on it, before licking your right horn from the tip to the root.  
You love her slight jolt when you, out of pleasure due to the horn licking, thrust into her brutally; not that she doesn't like that.  
You love how, when you tell her via mind control that you're cumming, she frantically rubs and licks your horns back and forth, her nook getting tighter and wetter in anticipation.  
You love her disappointment when you don't come inside her nook, but her joy when you suddenly thrust inside her anus and burst out your genetic material, her tongue and fangs slowly sticking out in a cat like way, her saliva dripping unto your nook when you slowly pull out of her.  
You love how she already knows to clean herself off of any evidence of what you did, going to another close by dream bubble for a few minutes.  
You love how she comes back clean and proper, all clothes neat and order, mouth and body washed and without a hint of purple.  
You love how, the minute you cease your control over her, she looks around rapidly and confusingly, signing to you that she feels as if she's been knocked out for thirty minutes.  
You love how she's oblivious to what you just did, blaming it only on catnip that she doesn't remember recently taking.  
You love how she happily signs to you that she's going to meet up with Horuss, and that she'll come back later to do some catnip with you that she'll ACTUALLY remember.  
You don't love her unsure, kinda sad face when you tell her you love her, and she signs to you happily, but without a returning 'I love you'.  
You don't love how she knows you still have feelings for her, but she wants to keep it platonic for a while, until time in the dream bubbles has past.  
You don't love how guilty you feel when she _says _that she loves you in the loudest voice ever, but then looks at your face's reaction to her hard to control volume, and says it again in a voice as humble as possible.__  
You don't love how insecure and embarrassed she looked, the second time she said it.  
You don't love how guilty you feel, because **you** are the reason she can't control her voice.  
You don't love how more guilt clouds your mind, as she quickly kisses you on your stitched lips, before happily walking away.  
You especially don't love the guilt you have due to how much you mind control her, the girl who forgave you for being the reason she can never hear her own laughter again.  
You do, however, love her, as she loves you, and that is what matters.  


She loves you, and you love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this one shot. I haven't written smut in a long time, so, if it seems wonky, you now know why. I have never made a mind control smut before, so this was a change.


End file.
